


While She Sleeps

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Pining Dean, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Reader, Somnophilia, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Dean can’t keep his hands to himself as he watches Y/N sleep
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sister Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	While She Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Request: “I wish you’d write; older brother dean has had a thing for his little sister!reader for a while. One night when she’s sleeping and Sam’s at Stanford and john is out, he decides to feel her up. Heavy on the somnophilia kink on deans part and from his pov if you can”
> 
> This fills My somnophilia square for SPNDarkBingo and my free space for SPNKinkBingo on my tumblr slut-for-jared

She’s sleeping so soundly, chest steadily rising and falling. Dean likes to watch her. She’s always so peaceful when she sleeps. Like nothing could disturb her. He likes her when she’s like this. She can’t question his staring if she’s unaware of it.

Dean lets his mind wander as he watches her sleep. He thinks about a lot of things; the taste of her lips, how pretty she’d sound moaning, how her cute little body would feel wrapped around his cock... God, more than anything he just wants to know. 

She’s managed to kick the covers from her body, the motel duvet tangled around her ankles. As per usual, she’s in a pair of little panties and a t-shirt that Dean swears is his. She takes his clothes often, but despite the annoyed front he puts on with her, he secretly loves it. She’s wrapped in his scent, the material that had touched his skin touching hers. It makes his chest swell with what feels like pride. Like she takes comfort in him. 

It gives Dean an odd sense of ownership over his baby sister. He’s long past fighting his dark thoughts and instincts. So when he spots her nipples hardening due to the AC kicking on, he doesn’t stop himself from licking his lips and imagining sucking the little peaks into his mouth. His cock throbs in his boxers, wondering if she’d moan if he bit down.

Dean rubs at his bulge, allowing himself to sit down on the edge of her bed. He watches her face for a long while, taking in how she doesn’t stir. Not even when he places a large, warm hand on her belly, thumb running up and down. Her skin is too damn soft and being this close, he can smell the sweet aroma of her coconut shampoo tangling with her natural scent. It’s so unfair, the way she tempts him without even realizing it. Dean considers himself a goddamn saint for holding out this long. 

His hand trails up her body, pushing the shirt up along the way. Dean’s heart leaps to his throat and his cock twitches in his pants as his hand comes into contact with the underside of her breast. All he wants is to shove the shirt up and take in the view, but he reminds himself to calm down, to not go so fast.

Ever so slowly, he exposes her chest, nearly losing his breath as Y/N’s supple breasts come into view. Despite his mental warning, he reaches down and gropes her, muttering to himself with a grin on his lips about how he knew she’d have perfect tits.

She whimpers in his sleep when his thumbs ghost over her nipples. Dean pulls back and curses to himself when she turns onto her side and nestles her cheek against the pillow. 

With a sigh, Dean stares, contemplating his options. He knows he should stop, but he wants nothing more than to get his hands back on her. He decides to lay down, pressing up behind her in nothing but his boxers, his arms around her waist, and his nose is in her hair, smelling that sweet shampoo. His heart races a little fast when she presses back against the warmth of his body. 

Ever so slowly, Dean allows one hand to slip lower and lower, then finally dipping down into the front of her soft cotton panties. Dean can’t fight the groan that comes from him when he feels the smooth, shaved skin between her legs.

He doesn’t wait to see if she’s still asleep before continuing. Dean’s far too eager. His thick fingers wander lower, stroking over her folds. He wonders if she could get her wet just by simple touches, or if she needed something inside of her. So lost in his thoughts, Dean hardly realizes he’s rutting his hips against her ass until he feels her body go tense; and by then it’s too late to go back.

She’s awake, Dean knows it. He fucked up. He woke her up and now she was squirming in his hold and damnit, screaming. “It’s okay!” Dean rushes out, clasping his hand over her mouth. He doesn’t want her panicking. “It’s just me.”

He recognizes his own name coming out muffled from her, even picking up on the confusion and fear. Dean doesn’t understand why, though. He’s not some stranger trying to hurt her, but her loving brother. “It’s okay, sweetheart.” Dean purrs, pressing kisses to her neck. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
